popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari no Kisetsu
Lyrics Nihongo 忘れかけたことを　なつかしく受けとめる サビついた心のカギを開けて まぶしすぎる道も　過ぎた日々も未来も ２人出会った道で　今夜結ばれる 夢の先の道は　誰にもけがさせないから 風の誘う声に　耳を澄ます 誰のせいでもなく　光の季節の恋して 太陽がてらすように　愛がつつむ 夢の先に歩いて行こう Romaji Wasurekaketa koto wo natsukashiku uketomeru Sabi tsuita kokoro no kagi wo akete Mabushi sugiru michi mo sugita hibi mo mirai mo Futari deatta michi de kon'ya musuba reru Yume no saki no michi wa darenimo kegasa senaikara Kaze no izanau koe ni mimiwosumasu Dare no seide mo naku hikari no kisetsu no koishite Taiyou ga terasu you ni ai ga tsutsumu Yume no saki ni aruite ikou English Translation Remembering the nostalgic things that you've forgotten The key that opens my rusty heart The road, passing days, and also the future are far too bright Two people who met along the way are joined tonight I won't let anyone ruin the road ahead to my dreams Listening carefully to the calling voice of the wind Falling in love in the season of light is nobody's fault Being wrapped in love is like the shining sun Let's walk ahead towards that dream Long Version ほほえみを　たやさぬ　強さのウラガワで こわれそうな　あなたの心の色 気付かない明日の悲しみを嘆くより 星空にヒトミをとき放して 夢の中の景色　かすんで行く思い出に さよなら言えるとき　光灯る 忘れかけていたことを　なつかしく受けとめる サビついた心のカギを開けて まぶしすぎる道も　過ぎた日々も未来も ２人出会った道で　今夜（いま）結ばれる ♯夢の先の道は　誰にもけがせないから ♯風の誘う声に　耳を澄ます ♯誰のせいでもなく　光の季節に恋して ♯太陽がてらすように　愛がつつむ ♯夢の先へ歩いて行こう ♯repeat Long Romaji Hohoemi wo tayasanu tsuyosa no uragawa de Koware souna anata no kokoro no iro Kidzukanai ashita no kanashimi wo nageku yori Hoshizora ni hitomi wo toki hanashite Yume no naka no keshiki kasunde iku omoide ni Sayonara ieru toki hikari tomoru Wasurekakete ita koto wo natsukashiku uketomeru Sabi tsuita kokoro no kagi wo akete Mabushi sugiru michi mo sugita hibi mo mirai mo Futari deatta michi de konya (ima) musuba reru ♯Yume no saki no michi wa darenimo kegasenaikara ♯Kaze no izanau koe ni mimiwosumasu ♯No seide mo naku hikari no kisetsu ni koishite ♯Taiyou ga terasu you ni ai ga tsutsumu ♯Yume no saki he aruite ikou ♯repeat Long English Translation A strong smile to keep you going to the other side The colors of your heart seem to be broken Rather than lament over tomorrow's sadness, I don't notice grief Set your eyes free to the starry sky Dreams of memories are in hazy scenery I'll say goodbye when the light is lit Remembering the nostalgic things that you've forgotten The key that opens my rusty heart The road, passing days, and also the future are far too bright Two people who met along the way are (now) joined tonight ♯I won't let anyone ruin the road ahead to my dreams ♯Listening carefully to the calling voice of the wind ♯Falling in love in the season of light is nobody's fault ♯Being wrapped in love is like the shining sun ♯Let's walk ahead towards that dream ♯repeat Song Connections/Remixes *A remixed version sung by Sanae Shintani can be found in Pop'n Music 9. *A long version can be found on the pop'n music 2 original soundtrack ★ new songs collection album. **Another long version can also be found on the pop'n music Vocal Best album. Trivia *'光の季節' is the only original Sanae-chan song not sung by Sanae Shintani herself. *The original version of 光の季節 is not included on the pop'n music SUPER BEST BOX collection, despite being a Konami original and still in the arcades. The Sana version is, however. *In pop'n music 3, 光の季節's character is SANAE♥chan's 2P palette from 3. *The song title in the Asian Version of pop'n music 2 was Shining Season. Music Comment A sweet song with a mellow feel. Song Production Information This has the melody and vocals of a trendy R&B song but, as the title suggests, it's a gentle melody reminiscent of the spring sunshine filtering through impressive foliage. It's also a favorite song of mine. ANNA is a talented singer of mystery that even I don't really know the identity of. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Videos Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 2 Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 2 Category:Pop'n Music 2 AC Songs